creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Storm Hawks - sezon 3, odcinek 1
Pamiętacie może serial animowany "Storm Hawks", który leciał na Cartoon Network kilka lat temu? Jeśli tak, to chcę wam coś opowiedzieć. Uwielbiam seriale animowane z dzieciństwa i zawsze sobie do nich powracam i oglądam całe serie, by poczuć trochę nostalgii. Niedawno wdałem się w serial Storm Hawks. Obejrzałem sobie cały sezon pierwszy, był cały po polsku, i drugi, który nie ma polskiego dubbingu. Odcinek 52, sezon drugi, "Cyclonia's Rising, part 2", końcówka odcinka Cyclonia zostaje zniszczona, Ciemny As (ang. Dark Ace) pokonany, Cyclonis ucieka przez portal do innego wymiaru. Faja (ang. Piper) za pomocą kryształu powiększa portal tak, aby statek Kondor mógł się zmieścić, po czym wlatują do środka. Odkrywają całkiem inny, nowy świat, a Strzała (ang. Aerrow) mówi: "That's gonna be fun!". Jest to cliffhanger do sezonu trzeciego, który de facto nie powstał. Twórca serialu, Asaph "Ace" Fipke, wydaje w tym czasie serial "Slugterra". Jednak ciągle czułem jakiś niedosyt, więc zacząłem sobie krążyć po internecie, rozglądając się za fajnymi blogami. Po wchłonięciu blogów po prostu wpisałem sobie w Google "storm hawks" i krążyłem po odmętach internetu. Były jakieś anglojęzyczne blogi, nietypowe i dziwne rzeczy, np. "Storm Hawks Porn", itp. Jednak po jakimś czasie buszowania (prawdopodobne wtedy to była 32 strona Google) znalazłem coś ciekawego. Co prawda nazwa adresu nie była jakoś specjalnie rzetelna (stormhawksseasonthree.tv), pomyślałem też, że to wirus, albo jakiś fejk, no ale ciekawość (jak na fana SH przystało) wzięła nade mną górę. I co zobaczyłem? Odcinek pierwszy trzeciego sezonu! Był zatytuowany "Welcome to Big Unknown". Jednak był odrobinę dłuższy, niż w standardzie, liczył sobie ok. 42 minut (coś jak odcinek pilotażowy "Era bohaterów", z tą różnicą, że to jeden odcinek, nie dwa złączone) i pewnie miał być tylko jako odcinek próbny, w dodatku był dostępny tylko po angielsku. Uruchomiłem więc filmik. Został umieszczony na stronie przez YouTube, gdzie normalnie jest filmem prywatnym. Zaczyna się od intro, jak wiadomo, innego dla każdego nowego sezonu. Mówi coś o pokonaniu wielowiecznego królestwa Cyclonia, całe Atmos zostało uratowane, jednak nie można spoczywać na laurach. Potem przedstawienie postaci i rozpoczęcie odcinka. Większość przedstawiała poszukiwanie Cyclonis i "squadron logs" Starling (Gwiazdki, fioletowowłosej dziewczyny, przyjaciółki Storm Hawks). Coś ciekawszego zaczynało się wtedy, kiedy drużyna przypadkiem znalazła Cyclonis na jakiejś pustynii. Imperatorka miała swojego towarzysza, jednego z mieszkańców nowego świata. Kiedy Condor wylądował i cała grupa wyszła na ląd, zaczęła się konwersacja. Po niej Aerrow powiedział do Cyclonis: "This is the end, Cyclonis, you can't go away, you must pay for injuries, that you and your family caused". Piper wzięła kryształ z "Lightning Strike", który był uszkodzony. Wycelowała nim w Aerrow'a, który pokrył się niebieską poświatą. Jego oczy zmieniły kolor z zielonego na czerwony, takie, jakie miał Dark Ace. Wyciągnął sztylety i powoli podchodził do śmiałej, aczkolwiek zmęczonej już i wystraszonej Cyclonis, która stała zdumiona i otępiała. Piper krzyknąła: "Aerrow, what are you doing?", zaczęły się dziać troszkę nietypowe na ten serial rzeczy. Chłopak odpowiedział jej: "Shut up, I have job do do". Podszedł do Cyclonis, i stała się rzecz, która mną zdruzgotała. Piper nic nie mogła zrobić, ręce miała jakby przyklejone do kryształów. Aerrow zacisnął w prawej ręce sztylet i bez wahania... wbił go w klatkę piersiową Cyclonis. Co prawda miał z nią skończyć, ale nie w taki diaboliczny sposób! W oczach Piper pojawiły się łzy, ponieważ Cyclonis kiedyś próbowała zaprzyjaźnić się z nią, chociaż do swoich piekielnych celów, miało to w sobie pewną nutkę uczuć. Cała drużyna przyglądała się temu z szokiem. Radarr, wierny kompan Aerrowa, wystraszył się go i uciekł do Condora. Z ust Cyclonis i miejsca przebicia zaczęła lecieć krew, a z oczu poleciały łzy zmieszane z makijażem. Zatoczyła się chwilę, upadła na kolana przed Piper i powiedziała: "Piper, why?" i skonała. Aerrow stracił swoją poświatę, spojrzał na martwą dziewczynę, po czym powiedział: "What have I done...", najwyraźniej nie kontrolował siebie, użycie uszkodzonego kryształu miało swoje konsekwencje. Wziął ją na ramiona i wszyscy z powrotem weszli do Condora, zmieszani i jakoś dziwnie smutni. Finn zaczął grać na swojej gitarze bluesa, Junko bezcelowo miętolił jakąś śrubkę, Piper zaczęła otwierać portal do Atmos, Stork prowadził Condora, przy czym mocno rozmyślał, Aerrow usiadł przy leżącej na stole Cyclonis i gorzko rozpłakał się, a Radarr podszedł do niego i próbował go pocieszyć. Po chwili cała drużyna zeszła się do chłopaka. Piper otworzyła szeroko portal, Condor powrócił do Atmos i zmierzył w kierunku Terra Atmosia. Drużyna wyszła na ląd, gdzie wokoło zeszły się ludy ze wszystkich Terr, wliczając w to Raptors, Merbs, Wallops, Talons, Absolute Zeros, Rex Guardians, Murk Raiders, Vaposians, a także szwadrony Atmos: Interceptors (tylko Starling), Red Eagles. Wszyscy ze zdumieniem i ciekawością patrzyli na Storm Hawks, którzy szli przed siebie do sędziów Atmos. Po nich wyszedł Aerrow, trzymający martwą Cyclonis w ramionach. Cały tłum gapiów zszokował się. Aerrow podszedł do sędziego i położył dziewczynę na ziemi. Sędzia wykrzyknął na cały głos: "Cyclonia's terror is over!", a tłum zaczął bić brawa dla tych, którzy uczynili Atmos wolną krainą - Storm Hawks, którzy mimo wszystko byli bardzo zasmuceni. Po tym wszystkim między ludźmi rozgrzały się liczne dyskusje, a Storm Hawks powrócili na Condora. Wieczorem do pokoju Aerrow'a weszła Starling i powiedziała: "Good job, Aerrow". Później chłopak poszedł do Piper i zaczęli rozmawiać: "I know, she had diabolical plans but... she also was a lonely, little girl, searching for friend" - powiedziała Piper. I know, she had diabolical plans but... she also was a lonely, little girl, searching for friend Jak to obejrzałem, pomyślałem sobie, czy oby na pewno właśnie Asaph ten odcinek wyreżyserował. Na drugi dzień nad ranem gadałem sobie z kolegą na Skype. On też jest zapalonym fanem SH. Opowiedziałem mu o tym, wysłałem linka. On odpalił i powiedział mi, że nie działa. Wszedłem na stronę i patrzę - rzeczywiście, pisze u mnie, jako, że mam Firefox angielski, "Server not found Firefox can't find the server at www.stormhawksseasonthree.tv. - Check the address for typing errors such as ww.example.com instead of www.example.com - If you are unable to load any pages, check your computer's network connection. - If your computer or network is protected by a firewall or proxy, make sure that Firefox is permitted to access the Web." Najwyraźniej był to jakiś nieoczekiwany wyciek informacji. W życiu nie pomyślałem, że mogłem kiedyś zobaczyć taki lost episode, myślałem, że takie rzeczy to tylko bujdy, takie opowiadanka. I sorki, że nie wrzuciłem żadnego screena, nie pomyślałem o tym wcześniej Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Telewizja